Together At Last
by usagichan1408
Summary: Serena is at a loss when it all comes down to her in a battle with a monster. She thinks that she can't win now that she is all alone in the world. Will she over come this feeling and win or will she fall with the rest of her friends?


Together At Last

After the battle with Galexia was won and Serena got her friends back and her fiancée, things started to go terribly wrong. Trouble had come back to the city of Tokyo and it was up to Serena and her friends to end it once again, but the enemy was too strong for them as it destroyed everyone—except the princess herself. After the battle had been going for endless months Kakyuu and the starlights returned to help her, but when they saw her she did not look like the sweet happy-go-lucky girl they once knew. She had dark bags under her eyes and cuts everywhere; her fuku was in shreds and her stomach was showing. This made Fighter want to take her into his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, but he knew that it would be a lie. Fighter never had a chance to even give her a hint of hope, because he and his fellow comrades were killed leaving Sailor Moon and the Fireball Princess to defend themselves. To Serena she was alone in the world if Kakyuu were killed. A week later her biggest fear came true-Kakyuu was destroyed as she took a hit meant for Sailor Moon. Now the young Moon Princess was all alone in the world with no one to help her, to eat cheesecake and talk about boys, and no one to love her. The only things she had left was her right to the throne, her star locket, her name, and her power—those things meant nothing to her thought if she could not share her life with her friends and in the end if she could not destroy this monster and bring her friends back from the dead—all of this will destroy her. She didn't even care if people on the streets found out her true identity anymore; nothing mattered—except kicking this enemy's ass and using the Imperial Silver Crystal to bring everyone back; even if it meant her own life.

Months had past since everyone was killed and now Serena never went to fight anymore; to her there was no point. Everyone who mattered to her was gone and now there was nothing left to live for. All she did was sit around in her sailor fuku not bothering to turn back to her normal self. Even Queen Serenity, her mother from her past life, had tried talking to her, trying to get her to defeat that monster so that everything would go back to normal. Serena never budged from the couch where she laid staring up at the ceiling.

"Serenity! What about Darien? What about Princess Kakyuu, Healer, Maker? What about Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and the other scouts? What about Fighter?"

"Mother! What about them, I can't save them this enemy is too strong!"

"Serena my darling daughter you can do this everyone believes in you. You are not the kind of girl that needs to be alone; you need people around you."

"Mother…"

"Serena what is wrong? You're never like this you always fight for your friends and this world."

"I don't want to go back to Darien Mother, I want to make my own future; instead of one made for me."

"Now I understand. You want to be with Seiya."

"Yes."

"Go my darling and win. Choose your destiny!"

"What about Uranus and the others?"

"I'll take care of them if need be."

"Thank you Mother."

Serena raced out of the apartment and reformed to look more like herself than a sailor scout of rags. When she reached the battle sight the monster was laughing at her.

"You better enjoy that laugh, because it will be the last one you'll have once I'm through with you!"

"Sailor Moon don't flatter yourself you will never win!"

"Serenity!"

Sailor Moon turned around to see her mother standing on the edge of the street holding the crescent moon wand that was lost after the big battle with Queen Baryl.

"Catch it my darling and believe!"

"The Crescent Moon Wand! I thought I lost it!"

"You will never win even with that Sailor Moon, because I will destroy you."

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

Power exploded from the long lost wand as Princess Serenity wielded it. Serenity and the monster battled on as no one could seem to destroy their opponent. Serenity closed her eyes as she called for more power to defeat him, but when she opened her eyes she felt a presence beside her. When she turned to see who it was tears started to mist in her eyes as she saw that it was her prince, her true friend.

"I'm not going to let him destroy you Serenity."

"Don't ever leave me again, for any reason Fighter."

"But what…"

"Let's discuss this later-we have this ugly thing to get rid of."

"Serenity! Star Fighter! Combine your powers and you love! You will be unstoppable!"

Serenity and Fighter faced each other as they both held onto the wand and each other. Together the two defeated the monster, saved the planet, were reunited with their friends and most importantly realized their love for each other.

Okay everyone I know it's not the greatest ending in the world, but I thought ya'll deserved a gift for all of the reviews and comments I have recieved on my other stories; which I will be continuing hopfully in the near future. I have started on the new chapter for struggling to survive, but I have run into some issues there. On another note I will be uploading a brand new story soon, once I get the feedback on it from eesne who asked me to write this particular story. Sorry I've been away so long, but it's my last year in high school and i have a full load with my classes. I'm hoping to get some of the other stories updated with their new chapters like Identity Theft, So This Is Love, and Your Love. I am not planning on continuing this story, it was just an assignment for one of my classes. I hope you all have a very merry christmas and a happy new year!

Usagichan


End file.
